Stanley Camden Taylor (1899-1986)
}} * Stanley’s birth in 1899 was registered under the name of Stanley Camden Taylor. * Stanley joined the army in WW1 in Mar 1918 at the age of 18 and gave his date of birth on his enlistment papers. His father’s permission was required for him to enlist. He joined up as Stanley Campbell Taylor but this was corrected on his papers at the time of his enlistment to Stanley Camden Taylor. At the time his father was shown as Tom Taylor living at 15 Merion St Brighton. * Stanley and Myrtle married on 14 Jul 1919 at Sandringham. Both Stanley and Myrtle were 20 years old. Their parent’s names are recorded on the marriage registration. Stanley is shown as Stanley Campbell Taylor. His address is given as Bay Road, Sandringham. * On 1919 electoral roll Stanley’s mother is shown as living at Bay Street Sandringham. She is shown as Fanny Ana Taylor. There is no Thomas or Tom Taylor registered at the same address. (This is the only time that Fanny is located in the electoral rolls.) * On the 1924 electoral roll Stanley and Myrtle are living at 16 Pearson St Richmond, and Stanley is shown as Stanley Campbell Taylor. * On the 1931 electoral roll Stanley and Myrtle are living at 64 Milton St Hamilton. Stanley, a labourer, has moved to 123 McIvor Rd Bendigo, however, as he also appears on the electoral roll at this address (without Myrtle). For both entries his name is shown as Stanley Joseph Taylor. * On the 1936 electoral roll Myrtle is shown without Stanley as living at 72 Brighton St Richmond. She has moved to live with Stanley, however, as they are also both shown as living at Panton St Golden Square (Bendigo). Stanley is shown as Stanley Joseph Taylor. * There is mention on Stanley’s WW1 enlistment papers of him living at Cootamundra NSW in Jan 1936. * On the 1937 electoral roll Stanley and Myrtle are shown as living at River St, Federal Square, Swan Hill. Stanley is shown as Stanley Joseph Taylor. * On the 1942 electoral roll Myrtle is shown as living at 66 North St Richmond. * On the 1949 electoral roll Myrtle is living at 75 Crown St Richmond, while Stanley is living at 715 Whitehorse Rd, Mitcham with his occupation recorded as soldier. He is shown as Stanley Camden Taylor in this electoral roll and the ones that follow. * On the 1954 electoral roll Stanley is living at 715 Whitehorse Rd, Mitcham with his occupation recorded as soldier. Myrtle is living with her youngest child H.R.L.Taylor at 75 Crown St Burnley. * On the 1963 electoral roll Stanley is living with Joan at 20 Carinya Rd, Vermont. His occupation is recorded as a driver. Myrtle is living with her youngest child H.R.L.Taylor at 75 Crown St Burnley. * On the 1968 electoral roll Stanley is living with Joan at Lot 66 Carlinga Drive, Vermont. His occupation is recorded as a driver. Myrtle is living with her youngest child H.R.L.Taylor at 132/12 Holland St Newmarket. * On the 1972 electoral roll Stanley is living with Joan at 15 Carlinga Drive, Vermont. His occupation is recorded as a driver. Myrtle is living with her youngest child H.R.L.Taylor at 132/12 Holland St Newmarket. * On the 1980 electoral roll Stanley is living with Joan at 15 Carlinga Drive, Vermont. His occupation is recorded as a driver.